Il me trompe ?
by SasuAndNaru
Summary: Le portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer démontrant qu'il avait reçu un message. Etant donné que ce dernier prenait sa douche, son petit-ami prit la décision de le lire à sa place. Ce qu'il regretta très vite, lorsqu'il vit le "La femme de ta vie" à la fin. [UA / Yaoi / SasuNaru / Première fiction.]
1. Le message

**Titre :** Il me trompe ?

**Auteur :** SasuAndNaru, moi.

**Genre :** UA / Fanfiction / Yaoi / OCC léger.

**Couple :** SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Rating :** T+, pour le moment. M serait dans les prochains chapitres.

**Résumer :** Le portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer démontrant qu'il avait reçu un message. Etant donné que ce dernier prenait sa douche, son petit-ami prit la décision de le lire à sa place. Ce qu'il regretta très vite, lorsqu'il vit le "La femme de ta vie" à la fin.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1 :** C'est ma première fiction ainsi que mon premier chapitre, soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît... ^^

**Note 2 :** Je tiens à m'excuser, s'il y a des fautes.

**Note 3 :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Il me trompe ?**

Chapitre 1 : Un message.

Dans une chambre, allongés sur un lit, un beau brun caressait affectueusement les cheveux blonds de son petit-ami. Un gémissement de bien être sorti des lèvres de ce dernier tellement il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait pas que cela cesse, même s'il savait que son brun allait bientôt le quitter pour prendre sa douche. Pourquoi devait-il prendre son bain, d'abord ? Il avait tout son temps, étant donné qu'ils étaient en week-end.

- Mon ange ?

- Oui, Sas'ke ? _répondit, le jeune blond._

- Je vais prendre ma douche, je reviens.

Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi, pensa le blond, qui se redressa doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur le nez de son amant.

- Non, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît... _le supplia-t-il._

Ledit "Sas'ke" essayait, tant bien que mal, de résister à la bouille toute mignonne que faisait son petit-ami. Mais il détourna bien vite son regard vers les rideaux, les trouvant soudainement plus intéressants, afin de ne pas succomber à la demande du blond. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombât dans le regard bleu océan, et soit disant "tristes", de Naruto. Le fait que son petit-ami le regardât ainsi et -en plus- avec ce petit minois à croquer, le faisait toujours céder à ses moindres envies et désirs. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège de son petit "chenapan". Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

- Désolé, mais j'ai envie d'être propre, moi. _l'informa le brun qui se levait du lit._

Naruto fronça légèrement des sourcils, son "plan" venait lamentablement d'échouer, ce qui l'irrita un peu. De plus, il ne comprenait pas, le fait que Sasuke regardait régulièrement sa montre en tapotant du pied, comme s'il était pressé. Et cela l'étonnait beaucoup. Devait-il aller quelque part ? Si, oui. Où ? Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent un peu plus.

- Tu sors quelque part ? _demanda-t-il._

Sasuke le regarda en haussant ses sourcils, étonné.

- Euh...Oui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se mordit violemment la langue essayant de se calmer.

- Et pourrais-je savoir, où vas-tu ? _questionna-t-il calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

- ...

Les mâchoires sérrées, Naruto se leva d'un bond n'appréciant guère le silence du brun qui regardait -une fois de plus- sa montre.

- Sasuke ! Où vas-tu ?! _l'agressa-t-il, les poings sur les hanches._

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Naruto...

- Comment ça, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ?!

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. _répéta-t-il visiblement agacé._

- Si, c'est les miennes car depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que de regarder ta put*in de montre. Alors, je te le répète : où vas-tu !?

- Tu n'as pas à savoir ! _trancha Sasuke d'une voix froide._

Là, les yeux du blond virent rouges. Depuis quand, n'avait-il plus le droit de savoir où allait SON mec ?! D'habitude, Sasuke le prevenait toujours, quand il sortait. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'informer. En plus, la façon dont il lui avait répondu. Jamais, il n'avait pri une voix aussi froide, même lors de leurs disputes. Et tous ces détails l'inquiétait...

Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient tranquillement allongés sur le lit en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais à cet instant, le regard dur que Sasuke affichait, le fit trembler de peur. Naruto ne se sentait pas bien, il avait l'impression que son ventre se tordait dans tout les sens. Et ça signifiait toujours qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de mauvais. Mais, quoi ? pensa-t-il. Il cessa de réfléchir ne voulant pas se faire de fausses idées. Et malgré la tournure des évenements, il s'avança vers le brun, et l'enlaça timidement. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas hausser la voix... _souffla-t-il._

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'adoucirent, quand il sentit les petites mains de son blond agripper son T-Shirt. Un petit sourire en coin -que Naruto ne vit pas-étira ses fines lèvres. Il entoura également la fine taille de son amant à l'aide de ses puissants bras, afin de l'écraser doucement contre son torse - tout aussi puissant-. Il l'avait trouvé tellement mignon lorsqu'il s'était excusé, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le pardonner aussitôt. Par contre, lui aussi regrettait d'avoir haussé le ton, et il le regrettait encore plus, quand il sentit que son petit ange tremblait entre ses bras. Le brun se traita mentalement d'imbécile et huma le doux parfum de son être cher en le caressant tendrement le dos, afin de le détendre. Il adorait sentir cette odeur qui le représentait tant, un mélange de vanille et de tropiques. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'il voulait rester à tout jamais, ainsi.

- Moi aussi, désolé de m'être emporté, mon ange... _fit-il en se reculant un peu pour lui déposant un doux baiser._

Doux baiser qui se transforma, bien vite, en un baiser beaucoup plus chaud. Sasuke donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres de Naruto, qui les ouvrit automatiquement afin d'entrer en contact avec sa jumelle. Les bruits de leurs succions emplirent rapidement toute la pièce. Les deux muscles se combattaient afin d'essayer de dominer leurs échanges buccaux. Malgré ça, les deux tourteraux prirent un énorme plaisir à s'embrasser. Tandis que Sasuke suça avec gourmandise la langue de Naruto, celui-ci lâcha un long gémissement, qui le fit sourire. Il aimait l'entendre gémir de cette manière, cela lui montrait que le blond aimait ses caresses et autres.

D'ailleurs Naruto regretta bien vite d'avoir exprimé son plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit le sourire victorieux du brun contre ses lèvres. Et pour se venger, il frotta son bassin contre celle de Sasuke qui grogna contre ses lèvres.

Le blond jubilait intérieurement, car le brun avait oublié qu'il devait prendre sa douche et "sortir" on ne sait où. Et, en plus, ce dernier commençait à s'exciter, ce qui signifiait, qu'ils allaient faire plusieurs galipettes sous la couette et cela enchanta fortement Naruto. Mais à son plus grand malheur, ils durent rompre le baiser parce qu'ils manquaient d'air. Ils essayaient, tant bien que mal, de reprendre une respiration correcte chose qui s'annonçait très difficile.

Des yeux bleu océan regardèrent avec appétit la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du brun, et un petit sourire satisfait trotta sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il glissa lentement sa main sur le torse musclé de Sasuke, et la fit descendre sensuellement vers le bas, sans le quitter des yeux. Arrivé à sa destination, il frotta doucement cette "grosse" bosse. La respiration de Sasuke, qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, l'arracha un autre sourire.

- Sas'ke, j'ai envie de toi... _grogna-t-il._

- Pas aujourd'hui, bébé.

- QUOI ?! _hurla le blond, les yeux écarquillés en arrêtant ses mouvements de main._

- Pas aujourd'hui. _répéta Sasuke, las._

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? _demanda son petit-ami, surpris._

Mais le brun se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, laissant derrière lui son petit-ami en mode statue. Le bruit d'une porte qui se fermât, fit sortir le blond de ses pensées. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sasuke qui ne voulait pas faire l'amour, aujourd'hui ?! Lui, le mec qui avait une put*in libido de fou ne voulait pas coucher avec lui ?! Le blondinet se pinçait plusieurs fois son bras, afin de savoir s'il ne dormait pas. Si tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar ? Malheureusement non, il avait bien les yeux ouverts et il avait très bien entendu les dires de son homme. Lui, qui lui faisait l'amour presque tous les jours, venait vraiment de refuser son offre.

A ce moment-là, Naruto s'imagina toutes sortes d'hypothèses envers ce refus.

- Je ne l'attire plus ?...Non, je ne pense pas, parce que son entrejambe avait réagi à mes caresses. _chuchota-t-il._

- Je ne suis plus assez bon pour lui ?...Non, plus. _continua-t-il._

- Il me trompe avec une p*te ?...Peut-être que...Mais qu'est-ce que je pense encore, je divague complètement. _détermina le blond._

Cependant, la dernière question lui fit soudainement rappeler que le brun allait bientôt sortir. Mais où ? Il déglutit difficilement afin de faire partir l'angoisse et la peur qui l'envahirent, pourtant ça ne marchait. Sasuke ne pouvait le tromper, c'était tout impossible. Lui, qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il aimait. Lui, qui était toujours doux lorsqu'il le faisait sien. Lui, qui lui chuchotait des mots tendres dans les oreilles. Lui, qui affirmait que le blond restait et resterait son seul et unique amour...

- Si ça se trouve, il est simplement malade. Enfin, j'espère... _chuchota Naruto._

Les clapotis d'eaux qui venait de la salle de bain, le fit reprendre ses esprits. Apparemment Sasuke commençait à se doucher, songea-t-il. Rien que de le penser nu, sous le pommeau de douche, où des gouttes d'eaux chaudes s'écoulaient partout sur son corps d'apollon, le fit rougir. Le blondinet soupira lentement évacuant l'air de ses poumons et cette chaleur qui le traversait dans toutes les entrailles de son corps. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il pensât au corps nu de son amant, sous peine de se sentir serré dans son pantalon.

Alors que Sasuke se douchait tranquillement, Naruto s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain et toqua de trois petits coups secs.

- Quoi ? _cria le brun qui avait coupé l'eau afin d'écouter son petit-ami._

- Tu es malade ? _questionna-t-il d'une petite voix._

Autant demander, pensa le blond.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Naruto sentit son coeur se compresser dans la poitrine.

- Parce que...Je...Enfin...

- Parce que, tu ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber, je dois me faire des illusions... Bonne douche. _s'empressa-t-il de rajouter._

- Merci, mon ange.

Tête baissé, Naruto retourna lentement vers le lit et s'allongea en plongeant son visage contre l'oreiller du brun. Il huma le doux parfum du coussin, ce qu'il aimait l'odeur de menthe fraîche et viril de Sasuke. Seulement avec ceci, il pourrait immédiatement se plonger dans un profond sommeil. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas à cause de ses maudites questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi Sasuke ne veut pas faire l'amour, bon Dieu ! _marmonna-t-il dans l'oreiller._ Et en plus, il sort où ? Chez qui ? Pour faire quoi ?

Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi frustré, jamais il ne s'était posé tant de questions envers une misérable sortie, que Sasuke n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'informer. Le blondinet se retourna furieusement, crâne contre l'oreiller, et regarda le plafond. Il allait avoir une migraine à cause de toute cette histoire qui ne valait rien du tout, enfin il le souhaitait.

- Stupide, Uchiha... _souffla-t-il entre ses dents, les sourcils légèrement froncés._ Comment ça, tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, crétin. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regr...

Quelque chose qui vibrait, sur le chevet à côté du lit, fit brusquement interrompre Naruto. Celui-ci marmonna une fois de plus et releva la tête afin de savoir ce qui faisait autant de bruit. Quand il vit que c'était le portable du brun qui avait reçu un nouveau message, il hésita entre lire ou ne pas lire. Que devait-il faire ? pensa-t-il. Il savait que son petit-ami n'aimait pas, lorsqu'il touchait à ce qu'il ne le regardait pas -en gros ses affaires-. Le blondinet gonfla des joues en haussant des épaules et se retourna face au plafond.

- Pff, ce n'est pas juste.

De temps en temps, il jetait de petits coups d'oeil vers le mobile qui clignotait. Dans son esprit, une petite voix l'incitait à lire le contenu du message, mais il ne voulait pas "trahir" la confiance de son amant.

Cependant, Naruto avait un énorme défaut, celui d'être : très curieux. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celui-ci avait toujours été curieux à tout ce qu'il voyait ou entendait. Alors ce n'était pas maintenant, qu'il allait arrêter de l'être. Il se retourna et prit le téléphone dans ses mains tremblantes, car il avait un peu peur d'être surpris en train de "fouiller" les messages de Sasuke. En plus, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal, car le brun prenait sa douche et il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans cette pièce. Alors autant l'aider à lire son message, en vérité, il lui rendait service, songea-t-il.

Le blondinet tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect, mais le seul son qu'il entendit était celui de l'eau. Ce qui signifiait que Sasuke était encore sous la douche. Naruto se dépêcha de déverrouiller l'écran tactile à l'aide de son pouce et composa le code de sécurité qui était sa date de naissance. Heureusement qu'il l'avait vu composer sa date d'anniversaire, l'autre fois. En plus, cet acte affectueux montrait que le brun tenait à lui et il trouvait ça tellement mignon.

Il chassa ses souvenirs quand il se souvint qu'il devait "aider" son amant à lire son message, pendant que ce dernier prenait sa douche. Une fois l'écran déverrouillé, ses yeux regardèrent avec tendresse la photo du fond d'écran qui les représentaient en train de faire une grimace. Ils tiraient la langue ayant leurs deux doigts levés en "V" de "victoire", Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt, lorsqu'il lut le message.

**_« Coucou mon bébé,_**

**_si tu savais à quel point, tu me manques..._**

**_J'espère que l'on se reverra, très vite !_**

**_Je t'aime très très fort !_**

**_La femme de ta vie. »_**

- La femme de ta vie... _répéta Naruto, les larmes aux yeux en relisant plusieurs fois ce message._ Tu me trompes, Sasuke...?

* * *

Voici le premier Chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Reviews ? ^^


	2. Mensonge

**Titre :** Il me trompe ?

**Auteur :** SasuAndNaru, moi.

**Genre :** UA / Fanfiction / Yaoi / OCC léger.

**Couple :** SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Rating :** T+, pour le moment. M serait dans les prochains chapitres.

**Résumer :** Le portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer démontrant qu'il avait reçu un message. Etant donné que ce dernier prenait sa douche, son petit-ami prit la décision de le lire à sa place. Ce qu'il regretta très vite, lorsqu'il vit le "La femme de ta vie" à la fin.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1 :** C'est ma première fiction, soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît... ^^

**Note 2 :** Je tiens à m'excuser, s'il y a des fautes.

**Note 3 :** Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis, ces temps-ci.

**Note 4 :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ! :D**

Elikia : Coucou, merci pour ta reviews ! ^^ Et oui, j'ai des tendances sadiques de couper au mauvais moment. xD A bientôt. *_*

Lectrice : Hello, merci pour ta reviews ! :3 Oui, c'est un tout petit peu guimauve. x) Ah, ça tu le sauras peut-être dans ce chapitre. :3 Bye !

Guest : Salut, merci pour ta reviews ! :D Moi aussi, j'aime Naruto tout mignon. x3 Gros bisous. :3

JUNKO : Coucou, merci pour ta reviews ! Cela fait plaisir. ^^ Bye ! :D

tirose : Hello, merci pour ta reviews ! :D Je suis contente que tu as adoré ! x3 Mdr, alors excuse-moi d'avoir réveillé ton intêret ! Lol ! xD Bye !

mirye : Salut, merci pour ta reviews ! =) Ah ah, ton hypothèse est très bien cherché. ;) Tu l'auras dans dans les prochains chapitres ! xD Merci, à bientôt ! :D

Lizbeth : Coucou, merci pour ta reviews ! ^.^ Contente que ça te plaise. Bisous ! :D

amandine : Hello, oui, je suis désolée, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis. Pardon du retard. Sinon, contente que ça te plaise ! *O* Bisous ! :3

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est motivant ! :D **_

_**Je vous laisse lire la suite ! :3**_

* * *

**Il me trompe ? **

Chapitre 2 : Mensonge.

Naruto essayait, tant bien que mal, de retenir ses larmes. Mais en vain. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses fines lèvres qu'il essaya d'étouffer dans sa gorge. Cependant, il éclata en sanglot et de nombreuses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues halées. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il relisait toujours le même message. Sasuke le trompait et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Malgré la "preuve" qu'il tenait entre ses deux petites mains, c'est-à-dire le portable du brun, il n'arrivait pas à encaisser le coup. Quand le blondinet avait lu ce message, son pauvre coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. En plus d'être brisé, il battait aussi fortement contre son torse. Il avait même cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, tellement il avait du mal à respirer. Certes, il avait pensé que peut-être Sasukele trompait avec une fille dans ses hypothèses. Mais il ne pensait absolument pas que cela était possible.

D'ailleurs depuis quand il le trompait ? Et avec qui ? Il savait seulement que c'était avec une fille surnommée "La femme de ta vie". En plus, il lui avait donné un surnom beaucoup trop affectif montrant qu'elle devait énormément compter pour lui. A ses pensées, les larmes de Naruto redoublèrent. Il ne comprenait pas le brun. Pourtant, il était persuadé de n'avoir rien fait de mauvais. Le blondinet avait toujours été là dans les périodes où Sasuke se sentait mal. Il l'avait toujours soutenu, conseillé, réconforté et pleins d'autres choses. Alors pourquoi lui faire à l'envers ? Il ne méritait pas cela. Il préférait largement se disputer pendant des heures avec lui que de subir les mensonges de Sasuke. Oui. Ses mensonges. Car il lui avait menti. Et depuis combien de temps ? Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réponse à cette question qui le brisait petit à petit.

Quand il l'embrassait, le touchait, le serrait, le caressait et le faisait sien. Le faisait-il avec cette...fille ? Lui disait-il aussi des "Je t'aime".

Naruto renifla plusieurs fois et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Puis il déposa le mobile du brun sur le petit chevet. Ensuite, il s'allongea en regardant le plafond de son regard vide de toutes émotions. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, dans son coeur meurtrit, une petite flamme l'incitait à ne pas baisser des bras, de rester fort. Cette petite flamme, dans son fort intérieur, l'incitait aussi à ne pas douter de l'amour de Sasuke. Certes, cela était difficile ! Mais il aimait tellement le brun, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui...

- Mon ange ? _fit__ une voix que reconnu le blond._

Tellement à fond sur ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué que le brun était sorti de la salle de bain. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur lui et détourna son regard vers le plafond.

- Hn... _répondit-il._

Sasuke, vêtu d'une serviette entourant sa taille, regarda avec ébahissement son petit-ami. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avant son départ, il se souvenait que Naruto se sentait très bien. Il s'avança vers lui et s'allongea sur le ventre à ses cotés. A l'aide de sa main, il caressa doucement les doux cheveux blonds de son bien-aimé qui regardait toujours le plafond.

- Tu vas bien ? _chuchota-t-il en continuant ses caresses_.

- Hn...

Sourcils haussés, le jeune Uchiwa observait les beaux yeux bleu océan de Naruto qui ne reflétaient aucunes émotions. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Que se passait-il ? Sasuke s'avança à quatre pattes afin d'être au-dessus du blond qui ne lui prêtait pas vraiment d'attention.

- Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda le brun, lui faisant des bisous mouillés sur le cou._

- Bof rien, j'ai juste mal à la tête. _mentit ce dernier._

Le brun fronça légèrement des sourcils. Il releva la tête afin de tomber directement dans les iris bleus et vides du blond qui détourna rapidement son regard du sien. Le ténébreux soupira, Naruto lui mentait et cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu d'un visage. Cependant, depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de bain, ce dernier évitait son regard comme la peste. Certes il ne se sentait pas bien, Sasuke l'avait remarqué.

Il regarda plus attentivement le visage du blond afin de trouver le moindre petit défaut. Mais les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit les yeux légèrement rouges de Naruto. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas le regarder. Il avait pleuré et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Rien, qu'à cette pensée, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi avait-il pleurer ? Il était fâché contre lui ? Pourtant, il se tût ne voulant pas "aggraver" la situation, car il était persuadé que son petit blond lui faisait la tête.

- Tu as reçu un message. _l'informa son compagnon._

- Ah ok, merci.

Sasuke se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Quand il vit son portable posé sur le chevet, une chose le marqua directement.

- Euh...Mon ange ?

- Hn ? _fit-il en le regardant vaguement._

- Tu as touché à mon portable, toi.

Inconsciemment, Naruto mordilla ses lèvres démontrant, malgré lui, qu'il était nerveux. Et ce simple geste n'échappa pas aux yeux ténébreux et attentifs de Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant. Que devait-il répondre ? pensa le blond. Il avait horreur de lui cacher des choses ou carrément lui mentir. Ce n'était pas dans ses petites habitudes. Lorsqu'il avait quelques choses à dire au brun, il lui en faisait toujours part. Même si parfois, c'était dur de lui avouer ce qui le tracassait sous peur qu'il s'énervât. Mais aujourd'hui n'était comme les autres jours. Il lui avait déjà menti, en lui disant qu'il avait des maux de tête, chose qu'il regrettait amèrement. Pourtant, il voulait vraiment voir si Sasuke continuerait à lui mentir. Et pour cela, il serait prêt à tout. Jusqu'à même faire comme s'il n'avait jamais lu son message.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais très bien, _soupira l'Uchiwa_, que mon portable clignote quand je reçois un message. Et là, il ne clignote pas. Enfin, il ne clignote plus...

- ...

_- _Donc, tu as touché à mon portable, oui ou non ?

- Oui _et_ non. _corrigea-t-il en appuyant sur le "et"._

Le jeune Uchiwa arqua d'un sourcil en croisant ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas la réponse du blond. Comment ça "oui et non" ? Cette explication n'était pas très claire. Il voulait seulement savoir si Naruto avait encore succombé à la tentation de toucher à ses affaires. C'était tout. Il savait que son petit-ange était curieux très curieux. Et celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à "fouiner" partout, quand il avait l'occasion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait à ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Même si le blond était discret vraiment discret. Le jeune ténébreux savait toujours quand il avait fouillé dans ses choses personnelles. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, car il connaissait bien le caractère de son petit blondinet. Au début ça le dérangeait un peu, mais avec le temps il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Mais à chaque qu'il regardait son mobile posé sur la petite table de nuit. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sasuke voulait vraiment savoir si Naruto avait touché son portable. Merde ! pensa-t-il. Il y avait des choses dedans que le blond ne devait pas voir, surtout les messages d'elle. Sinon, il serait foutu. Et il le serait encore plus si c'était elle qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il espérait vraiment que son petit-ami avait résisté à la tentation de toucher son portable.

- Développe.

- Eh bien, j'ai touché à portable... _commença Naruto._

- Et tu as lu le message qui m'est destiné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais...

- Naruto, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas toucher à mes affaires ? _s'exclama-t-il sans prêter attention aux interventions de son petit-ami._

- Sas'ke, mais ce n'es..

- Combien de fois, te l'ai-je dit ?

Le blondinet tentait tant bien que mal d'en placer une. Mais à chaque début de phrase, le jeune Uchiha l'interrompait. Apparemment son compagnon n'était pas décidé à le laisser parler. Une veine pulsa sur son front, si le brun continuait ses putains de discours à la noix, Naruto était sûr qu'il ne répondrait de rien. Le blond ferma lentement ses paupières et inspira une bonne bouffée d'air avant de l'expulser. Malgré le visage renfermé de son petit-ami, Sasuke continua de parler.

- Je savais que tu fouinais dans mes placards, sous mon lit, dans ma corbeille, mes vêtements...En gros, dans toute ma chambre. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ça, mais tu ne vas pas commencer à fouiller mes messages, aussi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ?!

- ...

Si Naruto n'avait pas répondu, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur ou était étonné du comportement de Sasuke. Non. C'était seulement parce qu'il était poussé à bout, surtout quand il avait entendu la dernière phrase de cette tirade. Il en avait marre des sauts d'humeur du brun. D'abord, il avait été doux et attentionné quand ils étaient sur le lit. Puis, il s'était mis en colère parce que le blond voulait savoir où il partait. Ensuite, il redevenait doux, mais il ne voulait pas faire l'amour. Et là, il était en train de péter un câble pour un rien. On aurait dit qu'il avait les ragnagnas d'une fille. Mais là stop ! Il se redressa brusquement du lit afin de faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas son chien.

- PUTAIN, MAIS LAISSE MOI EN PLACER UNE ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! T'AS QUOI, AUJOURDH'HUI ?! _hurla-t-il._

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient écarquillés. C'était tellement rare que Naruto haussait la voix, qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas. La dernière fois, qu'il lui avait crié dessus c'était parce que le brun avait eu la mauvaise idée d'avouer à sa mère que son petit-ami avait peur du noir. Cette dernière avait collé le pauvre Naruto en l'harcelant avec des " Mon pauvre petit blondinet, tu veux que je te raconte une petite histoire avant que tu t'endormes ? ", " Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? " ou encore " Si tu veux, je peux te bercer ou te donner le biberon ? ". Elle avait même acheté un babyphone afin d'entendre si Naruto pleurait pendant la nuit à cause de sa phobie. Un léger rire moqueur s'était échappé des lèvres de Sasuke lorsque son amant lui avait montré le babyphone. Ce qui avait provoqué la colère noire du jeune blond qui, par la suite, l'avait privé de sexe pendant une semaine entière. Depuis ce jour, il essayait de tout faire pour que son compagnon soit toujours de bonne humeur. Malheureusement, il venait d'échouer et il allait payer le prix. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de soupirer profondément.

- ...Oh, calme-toi. _lâcha-t-il étant blasé._

Cependant, sa putain de fierté revenait toujours à la charge et il la maudissait...

- Mais tu te moques de moi ?!

- Non.

Naruto soupira en se laissant tomber mollement sur le lit. Parfois, il avait une folle envie d'en coller une à Sasuke tellement il l'énervait.

- J'ai touché à ton portable, mais... _reprit-il._

- Et t'as fouillé mes messages ?

Mais il le faisait exprès, ma parole ? pensa le blondinet.

- Putain, Sas'ke !

- Hn. C'est bon. Continue. _dit le brun en mordant sa langue._

Le pauvre Naruto se mordit rageusement la main afin de ne pas commettre un meurtre. Si son petit-ami le coupait encore la parole, il le regrettera amèrement.

- J'ai touché à ton portable, mais... _commença-t-il en regardant sévèrement Sasuke_. Mais, je n'ai pas lu ton message. En fait, je voulais mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Mensonge. Gros mensonge. Enorme mensonge, pensa le blond. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour voir si ton mec te mentait. Il venait de faire une chose incroyable. Car, franchement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant, s'il voulait vraiment savoir si le jeune Uchiha lui mentait vraiment, il devait aussi mentir. Il espérait que Sasuke avait cru à son bobard ou plutôt à ses bobards. Puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était malade et maintenant il venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas lu son message. Franchement, s'il y avait un prix où le thème était de mentir à son homme. Il aurait remporté le trophée haut la main.

A ses pensées plutôt amusantes, Naruto ria à gorge déployé oubliant tous ses problèmes. Le jeune ténébreux regarda avec ébahissement son petit-ami rire pour on ne savait quelles raisons. Parfois, il ne le comprenait pas et cela l'effrayait un peu. Car, il avait calme quand ils étaient seuls sur le lit. Puis, il s'était mis en colère parce que le brun ne voulait pas lui dire où il partait. Ensuite, il avait pleuré pour on ne savait quelles raisons. Et là, il était en train de se péter un fou rire. Mais Sasuke avait oublié qu'avec Naruto on pouvait s'attendre à tout et à n'importe quel moment. Un petit sourire trotta sur ses lèvres.

Ce dernier prit son téléphone dans ses mains, le déverrouilla et mit le code de sécurité. Tant que son blondinet n'avait pas lu ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, tout allait bien. Il était reconnaissant envers Naruto parce qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il voulait lire, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et cela le touchait énormément même si dans un coin de sa tête, il retenait que ce dernier avait pleuré. Il lui demandera après. Une fois son portable déverrouillé, Sasuke lit le message qui aggrandissait son sourire à fur et à mesure qu'il le relisait.

- J'avais raison, c'est elle. _marmonna__-t-il pour lui-même._

Naruto arrêta de rire lorsqu'il vit le jeune Uchiha sourire devant le message de sa, soit-disant, "Femme de ta vie". Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une profonde tristesse. Il sentit son coeur se serrer et des larmes brillèrent vers les coins de ses yeux. Il détourna rapidement son regard vers le sol essayant de masquer ses débuts de larmes. Sasuke ne devait pas le voir pleurer. C'était comme une victoire pour cette...peste. Non. Il devait garder la tête haute et ne pas baisser les bras. Mais l'expression qu'avait le jeune ténébreux lui fit mal. Il souriait sincèrement et ses yeux étaient voilés de tendresse. Naruto ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue et s'empressa de l'essuyer. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'amour que le brun lui portait.

- C'est qui ? _lâcha-t-il en le regardant sourire comme un idiot devant son mobile._

Le jeune Uchiha sursauta et cacha inconsciemment son portable derrière son dos. La petite scène qui venait de se dérouler fit écarquiller les yeux de Naruto qui serra rageusement ses mâchoires. Le mec était sérieux ? pensa-t-il.

Du côté de Sasuke, celui-ci se mordit violamment la langue afin de se punir. Il venait de faire une grosse "boulette". Et voilà que Naruto allait lui poser plusieurs questions. Cependant il voulait ni parler d'elle, ni mentir à son blondinet. Alors que devait-il faire ? Lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogatif et soudainement froid de son petit-ami. Ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules, sans qu'il n'eût le temps de réfléchir correctement.

- Neji ! _répondit précipitamment le brun._

Mensonge... pensa le pauvre Naruto.

* * *

Voici le deuxième Chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Je suis désolée du retard ! T_T

Reviews ? ^^


	3. La lettre

**Titre :** Il me trompe ?

**Auteur :** SasuAndNaru, moi.

**Genre :** UA / Fanfiction / Yaoi / OCC léger.

**Couple :** SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Rating :** T+, pour le moment. M dans le chapitre Lemonisé. :D

**Résumer :** Le portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer démontrant qu'il avait reçu un message. Etant donné que ce dernier prenait sa douche, son petit-ami prit la décision de le lire à sa place. Ce qu'il regretta très vite, lorsqu'il vit le "La femme de ta vie" à la fin.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1 :** C'est ma première fiction, soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît... ^^

**Note 2 :** Je tiens à m'excuser, s'il y a des fautes.

**Note 3 :** Je suis désolée du retard !

**Note 4 :** Je me suis battue comme une folle afin de le poster pour la grande Rentrée ! :) J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ? :D

**Note 5 :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (Chapitre 2) :

**Pauline :** Coucou ! Oh oui, il est mal barré ! :)

**Elikia :** Salut ! Je sais et j'en suis désolé. Ah, franchement, je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de mon imagination débordante ! xD Merci beaucoup ! :3

**Neku :** Kikou ! Voici la suite ! ;) Tu ne le seras malheureusement pas dans ce Chapitre. u_u

**Shaolan :** Hello ! Voici la suite ! *o*

**crokette :** Hola ! Merci beaucoup. Euh, tout dépend de mon imagination. :)

**Lectrice :** Très chère salutation ! Kya, c'est non plus Sakura. x_x Je ne la mettrai pas avec Sasuke ! Perdu aussi pour la jumelle même si c'était une bonne idée. ;) Si un peu tout de même, j'ai honte. T_T Au plaisir de lire des reviews. Bisous ! :p

**amandine :** Yosh ! Merci beaucoup ! Euh entre le oui et le non, je ne sais pas vraiment. x) Bisous ! :D

**JUNKO :** Yô ! Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Au bûche ! *o* Je t'en prie !

**michuni :** Aloha ! Oh, merci beaucoup ! :3 Biens sûr ! Ah ça fait trop plaisir, moi qui pensais que j'écrivais pas aussi bien que d'autres personnes. *_* Merci, à plus !

Merci pour vos reviews ! :D 

* * *

**Il me trompe ?**

Chapitre 3 : La lettre.

* * *

Le silence se fit après les paroles de Sasuke, ce dernier évitait le regard de Naruto. Il n'arrivait guère à le regarder parce qu'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir eu recours aux mensonges. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. De plus, il n'avait pas eu d'autres possibilités. Si, en fait, il en avait eu. Pourtant, il ne voulait guère parler d'elle à Naruto. Pourquoi ? Car, il ne voulait tout simplement pas et c'était ainsi. Il avait tout simplement peur de sa réaction comme bons nombres d'hommes. Il ne pouvait regarder les beaux yeux azurs de son amant.

Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on regarder un homme - ou une femme - normalement après lui avoir menti ? C'était presque quasiment impossible même pour lui qui était une personne de sang-froid et de plus un Uchiwa. Certes, la famille Uchiha était réputé pour leur beauté, richesse, fierté et surtout pour leur flegme légendaire. Ils pouvaient extrêmement bien masquer leurs émotions dans différentes situations, mais il ne fallait pas aussi pousser le bouchon trop loin. Ils étaient, tout de même, des humains et ils avaient un coeur comme tous êtres vivants. Dans une situation telle que se trouvait Sasuke, celui-ci pensait que - peut-être - personne dans sa famille auraient réussi à avoir un visage neutre, c'était - presque - imaginaire.

Certes, il exagérait un peu même beaucoup. Mais bon que dire ? Franchement, il était vraiment dans la merde comme on le disait si bien. S'il le regardait en essayant - bien entendu - d'avoir un air simple, il serait complètement foutu. Son cher Naruto aurait, tout de suite, remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituelle chez lui, comme par exemple un tic nerveux sur la ravissante face du jeune ténébreux.

Et en connaissant bien son petit blondinet, Sasuke savait qu'il lui poserait pleins de questions de tous genres et il n'aimait pas ça. Que devait-il faire ? Il pouvait ni le regarder dans les blancs des yeux, ni prononcer une quelconque parole. Et il ne pouvait encore moins lui dire qu'il lui avait menti, c'était - carrément - se jeter dans la gueule d'un loup. Mais il ne voulait guère s'attirer les foudres de son petit-ami ou le voir triste et détruit. Sérieusement, il avait vraiment le cul entre deux chaises. Soit il prenait le risque de se faire "griller", soit il essayait de cacher son trouble en continuant de mentir, ce qui était pas digne d'un Uchiha. En plus, dans les deux cas, Naruto serait blessé s'il apprenait qu'il lui avait raconté des mensonges...

Que dois-je faire ? Putain ! pensa-t-il.

Du côté de Naruto, celui-ci regardait tristement Sasuke parce qu'il voyait bien que ce dernier évitait son regard. Cependant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faux sourire. Même si son coeur s'était déchiré en deux parties lorsque le brun avait mentionné le prénom de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était affecté par ses dires. Sinon, Sasuke se douterait de quelque chose et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour un "rien". Sauf que tout ce qui venait de se passer, ce n'était pas vraiment "rien". C'était quelque chose extrêmement grave, même carrément un danger pour leur couple...

Le jeune Uchiha, qui voyait déjà l'arriver d'un interrogatoire, prit rapidement la parole avant que son amant tentât de lui poser une question.

- Je...Euh...Je vais m'habiller. _fit-il un peu - beaucoup - gêné._

- Euh...Ok.

Naruto regarda avec étonnement Sasuke se diriger rapidement vers son armoire afin de mettre sa tête dedans prétextant chercher des vêtements. Même ce dernier était un Uchiha, il ressemblait beaucoup à un pauvre enfant qui se cachait parce qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Lorsqu'il vit le brun jeter n'importe comment ses vêtements par-dessus son épaule. Un petit rire s'empêcha des fines lèvres du blondinet. Sasuke l'entendit et se retourna vers son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? _demanda-t-il, une chemise en main._

Le blondinet remarqua que ce dernier ne le regardait -toujours- pas dans les yeux, ce qui le fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il devait rester fort !

- Mais merde ! Regarde-moi, teme. _grogna-t-il entre ses dents._

Le surnommé " Teme " entendit son petit-ami grogner, mais il n'entendit pas ses paroles.

- Hn ?

- Rien de spécial.

Sasuke haussa des épaules et repartit à la recherche de vêtements tout en continuant de les jeter par-dessus son épaule. Il devait vraiment être stressé ou quelque chose dans ce genre, parce que c'était si rare de le voir dans cet état. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment affecté de lui avoir menti ? Cette constatation réchauffa un peu le coeur meurtrit de Naurto, même s'il en voulait énormément au jeune Uchiha...

Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir un peu taquiner son amant - enfin s'il pouvait continuer de l'appeler ainsi. De toute façon, il pourra continuer de voir jusqu'à où le brun lui mentirait tout en s'amusant - même si cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment rire. Mais de voir les nombreux vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, sans que Sasuke ne se rendît compte du désordre qu'il mentait partout dans la chambre. Franchement, à la place de Naruto qui n'aurait pas ri ou -au moins - sourit ?

- Tu fais quoi ? _lâcha-t-il en regardant le dos du brun où quelques petites gouttes s'écoulaient encore._

Ce dernier, toujours vêtu d'une simple serviette, se retourna brusquement vers un blond qui le regardait. Il détourna rapidement du regard afin de regarder ses habits éparpillés sur le sol. Il fronça légèrement un sourcil. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait tout ce bordel ? Il avait été tellement à fond, enfin pas vraiment, sur ses pensées qu'il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à ses actes.

- Sas'ke ! _le rappela Naruto._

La voix du blondinet le fit sortir de ses pensées. Cependant, Sasuke regardait toujours le sol, se baissa et commença à ramasser quelques vêtements.

- Hn.

Malgré le peu d'attention que lui portait le brun, Naruto ne se décourageait pas et continua de parler comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu fais quoi ? _répéta-t-il ayant un faux sourire._

Le brun arrêta de ramasser ses affaires et se tourna vers son amant et en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible. Il lui lança :

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ben, quoi ? _demanda-t-il._

- Qu'est-ce que je tiens dans ma main, là ? _demanda à son tour le brun._

Ce dernier ramassa une chemise sur la sol et la désigna à Naruto qui eût une envie folle de rire. Bien sûr, qu'il savait que Sasuke rangeait ses habits. Mais il voulait seulement s'amuser un peu, comme il avait l'habitude le faire. Peut-être que grâce à cela, il se sentirait légèrement mieux. Il porta une main sur sa bouche en feignant de tousser.

- Une chemise.

Les mâchoires du jeune Uchiha se serrèrent et une veine apparut et pulsa fortement sur son front.

- Et pourquoi je la tiens dans ma main ?

Sasuke voyait très clair dans le petit jeu du blondinet, mais il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Déjà, qu'il était atrocement en retard et voilà que maintenant Naruto le retardait.

- Hm...Je ne sais pas. _répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ayant un faux sourire_. Ah si, je sais, tu es en train de ranger tes vêtem...

- Bref, je vais me changer. _le coupa froidement le jeune Uchiha._

Aussitôt dit, il sortit de son armoire un cintre dont un costume élégant y était accroché. Puis il partit en direction de sa salle d'eau sous le regard ébahi de Naruto. Une porte qui claqua lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, certes il avait l'habitude que Sasuke soit un peu grincheux. Mais pas autant froid et cassant. Quand il était ainsi, c'était uniquement avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Même avec ses propres amis sauf qu'il l'était beaucoup moins.

D'habitude, il laissait toujours tomber ce masque glacial quand il était aux côtés du blondinet. Car, le jeune Uchiha lui affirmait toujours qu'avec seulement Naruto, sa famille et parfois son meilleur ami Neji, il se sentait enfin lui-même.

Alors pourquoi, depuis quelques heures, était-il aussi froid avec la "seule" personne qui lui avait volé son coeur ? Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il avait "touché" son portable ? Ou autres choses ? Décidément, il le comprenait de moins en moins et cela lui fit de plus en plus peur. Il en avait marre de tout ça...

Naruto se redressa du lit et regarda les pantalons, chemises, T-shirts et autres affaires éparpillés sur le sol. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres, il se leva et commença à ramasser le reste des vêtements de Sasuke. Puis, il plia les pantalons et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds afin de les ranger sur l'étagère haute. Ensuite, il plia les manches longues et les déposa sur la seconde étagère. Et il sortit des cintres afin de placer les quelques chemises et de les ranger dans l'armoire. Une fois le travail terminé, il fit doucement coulisser la porte du meuble afin de la refermer.

Le blondinet savait que son amant était un grand maniaque de la propreté. Malgré son air froid et sa fierté légendaire digne d'un Uchiha, il aimait que tout soit bien rangé et dans l'ordre. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en imaginant le grand Uchiha Sasuke en train de nettoyer ses meubles ou - carrément - le sol, à l'aide d'un chiffon. C'était tout de même marrant de voir l'homme le plus froid du monde en train d'astiquer une tâche ou passer le balais comme un malade.

Le blondinet observa partout dans la pièce afin de trouver s'il n'y avait pas un vêtement qui se cachait quelque part. Apparemment il ne vit rien. Il se laissa lentement tomber sur le parquet. La tête sur le sol, il ferma délicatement ses paupières et respira un bon coup. Il se sentait tellement bien et serein d'un coup, qu'il eût beaucoup de mal à ouvrir ses yeux. Il jeta un oeillet vers la salle de bain, Sasuke prenait étrangement du temps pour s'habiller. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand, s'habillait-il dans la salle d'eau ? D'habitude, il mettait ses vêtements dans sa chambre. En plus, parfois, il s'amusait à prendre sont temps et à se vêtir sensuellement afin d'exciter le pauvre Naruto. Et voilà que le mec se retrouvait dans la salle de bain et qu'il prenait un temps énorme pour se changer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés évacua une bonne portion d'air de ses poumons. A cause de cette situation, il commençait sérieusement à avoir des maux de tête.

En soupirant un énième fois, ses iris dérivèrent sur - ce qui semblait être - une manche d'une chemise qui était sous le lit. Fatigué, Naruto se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança lentement mais sûrement vers ce bout de tissus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prit la chemise entre ses mains. Elle était d'un vert beaucoup trop flash, on aurait dit le feu vert d'un tricolore. Jamais Ô grand jamais, Sasuke serait capable de porter une chose aussi vive. Ce dernier aimait plutôt les couleurs sombres tel que le noir et le bleu. Sérieusement, jamais il ne pourrait mettre ça. C'était tout de même impossible, certes le blondinet exagérait un peu - beaucoup - mais c'était vrai. Lui-même aimait les choses vives mais pas jusqu'à porter ce machin horrible qui piquait les yeux. Il regardait dans tous les sens cette chemise et vit un gros coeur jaune pâle au dos de cette dernière. Là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Un gros coeur jaune où été écrit "Je t'aime" en bleu foncé.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! _pouffa-t-il._

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi cette chemise se retrouvait sous le lit. Elle était tellement...moche. Naruto se souvenait que sa mère lui racontait, tout le temps, lorsqu'il était petit que ce n'était pas bien d'utiliser ce mot. Mais, si elle était à sa place, elle jetterait directement cette horreur dans les poubelles sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Cependant, l'enveloppe d'une lettre située sous le lit attira son attention. Lire ou ne lire pas ? Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de l'ouvrir. Autant le faire, étant donné qu'il avait déjà lu le message de Sasuke. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec cette lettre ?

De plus, il avait pû apprendre des nouvelles qui n'étaient pas très bonnes. A cette pensée, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Naruto souffla un bon coup afin de se donner du courage. Car, il devait se dépêcher parce que si Sasuke le retrouvait en train de fouiller ses affaires, il était dans une galère totalement galère. Le blondinet jeta quelques oeillets dans tous les coins de la chambre. Quand son regard se bloqua sur la porte de la salle de bain qui pouvait s'ouvrir à n'importe quel moment.

- Sas'ke ! _cria-t-il, regardant la porte._

- Quoi ?!

- Tu finis quand ? Tu prends un temps de malade, là.

- ...

- Répond !

- Cinq minutes, environ. _lâcha le brun._

Bon, il avait environ cinq minutes pour "sa mission" qui était de lire cette lettre. Et tout cela en passant ni vu ni connu. C'était déjà bien, pensa-t-il.

- Surtout, prends tout ton temps !

- Ah, ah, très drôle...

- Non, je ne rigolais pas vraiment... _marmonna le blond en zieutant d'un mauvais oeil l'enveloppe._

- Comment ?

- Rien, rien !

Et sans crier garde, Naruto prit la lettre, la regarda une dernière fois avant de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne connaissait pas cette écriture - qui était une très belle écriture.

_**Coucou mon bébé, comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Moi, je vais très bien. Sinon tu viens me voir quand ?**_

_**Je t'attends, moi. Tu me manques tellement.**_

_**Tu le trouves comment mon petit cadeau ?**_

_**Heureusement que je me suis souvenue de ta taille.**_

_**Je t'aime très fort.**_

_**La femme de ta vie.**_

Le blondinet sentit son pauvre coeur se déchirer en quatre parties. Déjà qu'il avait été déchiré en deux précédemment, quand il avait su que Sasuke lui mentait. Et la voilà encore, cette satané "Femme de ta vie". Elle était partout ! Elle se permettait d'envoyer des messages et des lettres à SON Sasuke, de lui offrir des cadeaux "monstrueux" et de lui dire des "Je t'aime". Elle se prenait pour qui ? Si cette fille eût le malheur de croiser Naruto sur son chemin, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa vie. Et il jura sur les deux années passées avec SON mec. Oui, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient - et resteraient - ensemble.

Mais il y avait un énorme problème, se dit le blondinet. Comment était-elle physiquement ?

De plus, depuis combien de temps se voyaient-ils ?! Il sentait un liquide lui mouiller une de ses joues. Encore une larme ? Il en avait marre de pleurer. Mais ça faisait si mal de voir la réalité ainsi. Cependant, grâce cette lettre, il pouvait au moins voir - enfin environ - combien de temps ils se fréquentaient. Il essuya la seule larme qui était tombée d'un revers de manche. Puis il observa dans tous les angles la feuille et ne vit rien qui pouvait le renseigner. Il soupira, décida de remettre la lettre dans son enveloppe sous le lit. Mais une petite écriture attira son attention, il regarda de gauche à droite afin de voir s'il était bien seul. Puis il reprit la lettre entre ses mains. Naruto se sentit bête quand il vit l'adresse de Sasuke écrite sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Il regardait de plus près et put voir une date qui indiquait que...

- Non, impossible ! _marmonna le blondinet dont tous ses membres tremblaient._ C'est quoi cette merde ?

...Une date qui indiquait que cette lettre datait d'une année...

* * *

Voici le troisième Chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ? :D

J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit posté à la Rentrée. x_x J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ? :D Moi, oui ! *o*

Je suis désolée du retard ! T_T

Je fais une petite publicité pour ma Chérie ! *_* Allez voir ses fictions, elles sont magniquement bien écrits ! Elle se nomme : Edward Creed.

Et je voulais aussi vous remerciez car le jour où j'ai posté mon Chapitre 2, j'avais eu plus de 750 visites le jour-même ! *O* Wouah, merci !

Reviews ? ^^

PS = BONNE RENTREE 2013-2014 ! =D


End file.
